Activity tracking devices are increasingly utilized by individuals interested in tracking metrics related to their personal health and fitness. These activity tracking devices include, for example, heart rate monitors, step counters, stair counters, GPS tracking devices, as well as various other motion and biometric tracking devices. The popularity and increasing use of activity trackers creating vast amounts of data coming from disparate sources over large periods of time. Because of the vast amounts of data collected over large periods of time, it is often difficult to present the data to the user in a logical easy-to-comprehend form.
Various display arrangements have been implemented in past devices which present data to the user in a summarized format. For example, some activity tracking devices have displayed activity data by providing a horizontal axis representing a twenty-four hour day. Sleep activity is represented with bars below the horizontal axis and awake activity is represented with bars above the horizontal axis. A transition from sleep to awake time is shown by a transition from below to above the horizontal axis. In another related display arrangement, the twenty-four hour axis is arranged in a circle, with a division of days at the top or bottom of the circle. Later times are usually expressed by points further along the circle in a clockwise direction. This arrangement provides the user with a more cyclical clock-like view of the day with activity or sleep data represented in an intuitive manner around the circular display.
While these exemplary methods have been useful in presenting daily exercise, activity, and sleep behavior in a summarized display, much information is omitted from these displays. For example, it is often difficult for the user to quickly and easily obtain view data from a previous day that may be relevant to the currently summarized day. It is also difficult for a user to transition quickly and easily between days. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a display configured to show additional context data related to daily exercise, motion, and sleep behavior. It would also be advantageous if the user were able to quickly and easily obtain data collected over a number of previous days.